Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-132330 (patent document 1) discloses an RFID label printer in which antennas of a reader/writer of the RFID label printer are disposed along a label carrier on an upstream side and a downstream side of a printing part, so that RFID labels in which an electrical read/write error occurs after the printing by a thermal head are detected and the detection is notified.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-211170 (patent document 2) discloses a delivery label in which a sticking label and a delivery label-cum-receipt label are provided in parallel on a front surface of an adhesion base material having an adhesive agent coated with a release paper on a rear surface thereof so that respective delivery information writing surfaces are exposed, the delivery label-cum-receipt label is provided so as to be detachable to the adhesion base material, and an IC tag having a non-contact type IC chip provided at a position where the writing of the delivery information is not hindered and a rewrite layer formed on its front surface is detachably provided, whereby the printing by a printer can be executed to the delivery label provided with the IC tag.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-245870 (patent document 3) discloses a technology for continuously forming identification labels from raw labels by feeding a single carrier tape in which a plurality of raw labels embedded with the RFID are laminated so as to be peelable, reading attribute information relating to a printing condition of the raw label from the RFID, executing a printing of an image on each of the raw labels based on the read attribute information, and writing the identification information of the identification label on each of the RFID.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-207984 (patent document 4) discloses a printer provided with means for determining a level of a printing content, means for sticking an RFID tag to a label, means for performing the printing on the label, and means for encoding to the RFID tag, and it also discloses a system and a printer which determine the level of the printing content inputted by a host system, stick the RFID tag based on a set value of the level, print on the label and encode to the RFID tag if the RFID tag is stuck, thereby sticking the RFID tags only to the necessary labels without wasting the expensive RFID tags.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-140548 (patent document 5) discloses a technology for executing the communication with the RFID tag and the printing, by calculating a feeding speed of the continuous label paper based on a printing condition or a communication condition or both thereof and feeding the continuous label paper at the calculated feeding speed, in the printer provided with means for printing information on a front surface of a continuous label paper to which RFID tags are attached and means for executing a communication with the RFID tag attached to the continuous label paper and writing the information.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2003-132330    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-211170    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2004-245870    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-207984    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2003-140548